Fallschirmjägertruppe
The Fallschirmjägertruppe (Airborne Troops) are the Luftwaffe's ground combat arm. It consists of airborne troops, and air-landed light infantry. The Fallschirmjägertruppe are assigned to the Wehrmacht's OK Europa (Supreme Command Europe). Their role in OK Europa is officially listed as "strategic intervention". Within this rather vague mission, are the following roles: raiding, airborne forced entry, diversionary actions, and reconnaissance in force. When operated in conjunction with the Luftwaffe's strategic transport aircraft, the Fallschirmjägertruppe can intervene almost anywhere in the world. The ability to move by air is the Airborne Troops' greatest strength and their greatest weakness due to the limitations placed on the equipment the Luftwaffe can transport by air. The Airborne Troops are not equipped for prolonged combat, and they lack armoured mobility and firepower. German armament manufacturers have been able to develop equipment that allows the Airborne Troops to have a measure of mobility and fire support. =Organisation= All Airborne Units are part of the 1st Fallschirm-Armee (1st Parachute Army). Each division has a single parachute-qualified regiment, and two air-landed Jäger regiments. In addition, the divisions are provided with a light artillery regiment, an air defence regiment with light Flak and surface to air missiles, and a company of light armoured half tracks. The parachute and Jäger regiments have mortars, Fliegerfaust surface to air missiles, light anti-tank weapons, and recoilless rifles. *I. Fallschirmkorps **1. Fallschirmjägerdivision „Generalfeldmarschall Kurt Student“ **2. Fallschirmjägerdivision „Hermann Göring“ **8. SS Fallschirmjägerdivision „Hitlerjugend“ =Employment= The primary role of German Airborne Troops is forced entry operations. The German strategy for a forced entry operation involves the usage of paratroopers dropped in to capture an air head. Reinforcements of air landed troops are then flown into the air head. Once the air head is secured, and reinforcements flown in, the German Airborne Troops are supposed to fight their way to a separate objective, or towards German forces coming in by land or sea. German Airborne Troops are also used for raiding. Raids are directed against identifiable targets such as key fortifications, communications points, bridges, and bases. In a raid, German Airborne Forces will be dropped in, destroy their objective, then move to an extraction point to be airlifted out, or they will set up defences and wait for German ground forces to relieve them. Rapid reinforcement is another mission for the German Airborne Troops. Rapid reinforcement missions generally involve air landing troops into a difficult situation. The rapid reinforcement operation can be used to prop up a friendly government, or forestall an attack on a German ally. During the Vietnam War, the German Airborne Troops carried out several parachute drops. The use of parachutes enabled the Germans to surprise the VDC, who generally expected the Germans to use helicopters. The high level of training supplied to German Airborne Troops has also seen their use as elite light infantry. =Equipment= Airborne Troops use similar weapons to those of the Army, but some weapons are almost exclusive to the airborne. During World War II, German Airborne Troops used poorly designed parachutes. The peculiar design of the harness meant that German troops had no control over their parachutes, and an increased change of injury during landing. The harness caused injuries by holding the paratrooper in a posture that made landing difficult, and substantially reduced the amount of equipment he could carry. German paratroopers landing in Crete in 1941 carried nothing more than a knife, a pistol, and a few grenades. This made them east targets for British Commonwealth troops with rifles. After the war, British experts completely redesigned German parachute equipment to increase safety and the load with which a paratrooper could jump. The tiny Wiesel tracked armoured weapon carrier was designed to a Luftwaffe specification. The Airborne Troops lack heavy artillery and air defences, however German doctrine states that fighter and strike aircraft will provide equivalent support. Clearly, this applies only to operations in Europe, unless the Kriegsmarine, or Germany's allies provide air support for German paratroopers. Small Arms *P 80 9mm Pistol http://www.glock.com/english/glock17.htm **P 80P 9mm Pistol http://www.glock.com/english/glock19.htm **P 80K 9mm Pistol http://www.glock.com/english/glock26.htm *MP 05 5.92mm Kurz Submachine Gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP7 *MP 92 9mm Compact Submachine Gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steyr_TMP *MP 88 9mm Submachine Gun *MP 69 9mm Submachine Gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steyr_MPi_69 *MP 68 9mm Submachine Gun **MP 68SD 9mm Suppressed Submachine Gun (Special Forces) **MP 68K 9mm Compact Submachine Gun (Special Forces) *MP 63 9mm Submachine Gun http://world.guns.ru/smg/de/walther-mpl-e.html **MP 63K 9mm Compact Submachine Gun *MP 40 9mm Submachine Gun *StG 77 5.92mm Assault Rifle (standard) *StG 72 5.92mm Assault Rifle (special forces) **StG 72k 5.92mm Carbine **StG 72MP 5.92mm Personal Defence Weapon *StG 65 7.92mm Kurz Assault Rifle *StG 44 7.92mm Kurz Assault Rifle *Gewehr 59 rifle 7.92mm Mittel Rifle **Gewehr 59k 7.92 Mittel Carbine **Gewehr 59SG/1 7.92mm Mittel Sniper Rifle *Kar. 98K 7.92mm Mauser Rifle (ceremonial) *SSG 69 7.92mm Mauser Sniper Rifle http://world.guns.ru/sniper/sniper-rifles/at/steyr-ssg-69-e.html *MG 03 5.92mm Light Machine Gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MG4 *MG 62 7.92mm Mittel Light Machine Gun *MG 05 7.92mm Mittel Light Machine Gun https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK121 *MG 42(m) 7.92mm Mittel General Purpose Machine Gun *GP 68 4cm Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK69A1 **AG 68 4cm Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK69A1 *AG 96 4cm Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_AG36 *GMG 99 4cm Automatic Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_GMG *8.8cm Schwere Panzerfaust http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Gustav_recoilless_rifle *Fliegerfaust 3 SACLOS guided surface to air missile http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starstreak_missile *PALW anti-tank guided missile http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MILAN Artillery *10.5 cm Gebirgshaubitze 40 10.5cm Howitzer *sFH-78 15 cm Howitzer http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FH-70 *5cm Granatwerfer 90 *8cm Granatwerfer 78 *12cm Granatwerfer 86 *10.5 cm LG 65 recoilless rifle *2 cm Flakzwilling 69 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rheinmetall_20_mm_Twin_Anti-Aircraft_Cannon *BL-A-9 Grubenottern surface to air missile http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crotale_%28missile%29 Armoured Vehicles *SdKfz.770/3 Reconnaissance Vehicle - 88 mm gun *Wiesel 1 **Wiesel 1 Aufklärung (Reconnaissance) **Wiesel 1 MK20 (20mm Cannon) **Wiesel 1 RJP HOT (Tank Destroyer) **Wiesel 1 RJP HOT (Resupply) *Wiesel 2 **Wiesel 2 Ozelot (LeFlaSys Starstreak Launch Vehicle) **Wiesel 2 AFF (LeFlaSys Radar) **Wiesel 2 BF/UF (LeFlaSys Command) **Wiesel 2 120mm mortar **Wiesel 2 APC **Wiesel 2 Command **Wiesel 2 Carrier **Wiesel 2 Pioneer (Combat Engineer Reconnaissance) =Uniforms= The Airborne Troops wear distinctive uniforms. The purpose of these uniforms is to foster esprit de corps. The helmet used by the Airborne Troops is more suitable to parachute operations. Fallschirmjäger Ceremonial Uniform - Paratroopers wear a distinctive beret. White is the branch colour of all paratroopers. Fallschirmjäger Service Uniform - Often worn with a Side Cap. Shoes are not worn by paratroopers, jump boots are used instead. Fallschirmjäger Combat Uniform - Berets are generally worn in barracks, helmets are worn for combat. Paratroopers wear a different type of helmet, which is designed to protect the wear from falls, as well as enemy fire. Category:Greater German Reich